Hazel
by Rosana F
Summary: Severus Snape encontrou casualmente Neville Longbottom no metrô, nesse encontro, o rapaz pediu ajuda ao ex-professor para o preparo de uma poção. Desde então Neville demonstra grande interesse em Snape. Qual será a real intenção de Longbottom? Fanfic slash!


Primeiramente, os avisos de sempre:

**Hazel **é uma fanfic _slash_, e em alguns capítulos terá _lemon_. Não nesse capítulo especificamente.

**Hazel** está situada após o sétimo livro, alguns meses após o término da guerra. Nessa fanfic, Severus Snape não morreu, porém é julgado culpado e está cumprindo uma pena alternativa.

* * *

**Hazel**

**Capítulo I**

_Escrito por Rosana F._

Após a guerra contra Voldemort, o mundo mágico se restabeleceu em velocidade considerável. O jovem, porém determinado e valente, ministro da magia Kingsley Shacklebolt governou com firmeza. Todos os Comensais da Morte e os bruxos que tinham alguma ligação com o Lorde das Trevas foram submetidos a julgamentos severos, mas honestos. Ao menos isso era o que a comunidade mágica dizia.

Em seu julgamento, Severus Snape foi considerado culpado por diversas ações hediondas, entre elas, a morte de Dumbledore, por ter sido cúmplice das torturas aos alunos de Hogwarts cometidas pelos irmãos Carrow enquanto era diretor, além das demais ações realizadas enquanto atuava como Comensal da Morte. Contudo, ele não teve agravantes por suas ações. Os depoimentos de Harry Potter e Minerva McGonagall também suavizaram sua pena, que poderia ser maior e pior. Ele foi sentenciado a uma pena de três anos. Porém, como proposta do novo ministro da magia, ele recebeu uma pena _alternativa_. Ele cumpriria sua pena fora de Azkaban, porém tinha que viver em sua casa (não podendo sair do país), precisaria trabalhar para a comunidade muggle e se submeter ao _uso restritivo de magia_. Isso queria dizer que sua varinha tinha um dispositivo rastreador que impossibilitava o bruxo de aparatar e desaparatar, executar maldições imperdoáveis e, ao longo do dia, ele podia utilizar somente três feitiços. Caso ele descumprisse essas condições, seria mandado diretamente para Azkaban e seria sentenciado a mais seis meses de pena em reclusão.

Sem poder aparatar, Severus esperava entre alguns muggle o metrô chegar à plataforma. Ele utilizava o metrô para ir para casa após mais um dia de trabalho atuando como farmacêutico a serviço da comunidade muggle. Ambas condições decretadas pelo ministro como pena alternativa. As vezes, Snape tinha impressão de que Shacklebolt inventou essas besteiras só para irritá-lo.

O bruxo, porém, não precisava usar magia para utilizar seus instintos apurados de espião. Como ele estava mais afastado das outras pessoas, ele podia observar com minúcia a sua volta. Seu faro natural para detectar alunos fazendo besteira permanecia impecável. Ele pressentiu que devia olhar na direção das escadas que desciam na plataforma.

A expressão usualmente tão inexpressiva e apática de Severus oscilou com surpresa por dois segundos. Harry Potter e Neville Longbottom desciam calmamente as escadas, indo em direção à plataforma. Os dois heróis haviam crescido e se desenvolvido mais um pouco desde a batalha em Hogwarts, cerca de seis meses atrás. Aos olhos de Snape, Potter sempre foi feio, por ser muito parecido com o pai, mas Longbottom realmente se tornou um homem bonito. O rapaz estava mais alto, talvez mais alto que Severus, havia concertado os dentes, e seus cabelos não eram mais juvenis com a franja na testa, agora, ele usava o cabelo arrepiado de um jeito quase despreocupadamente sexy. E haviam aqueles olhos, na opinião de Severus, assustadores. Olhos hazel que pareciam hipnotizar qualquer um, até mesmo certo Comensal da Morte.

Já na plataforma, foi Potter que o identificou primeiro, talvez porque o futuro auror tivesse muito mais experiência em combate a bruxos das trevas. Harry acenou a cabeça na direção do professor e depois deu um risinho enviesado enquanto falava algo para Neville. Mesmo a distância, Severus observou Longbottom se contrair, depois lentamente se virar em sua direção. O contato direto foi, no mínimo, perturbador. Aqueles olhos hazel amaldiçoados! Pareciam afetar o professor de algum jeito, que se mexeu minimamente, desconfortável.

_Para Longbottom a situação devia ser pior_, pensou Snape. Ele percebeu nitidamente que o rapaz fazia força quase física para bloquear seus pensamentos em uma Oclumência precária. Severus nem tentou acessar os pensamentos do rapaz. Não tinha o menor interesse nele. Ou naqueles olhos hazel.

Severus constatou que foi Potter que começou a andar na direção dele. Pela expressão em seu rosto havia um divertimento quase sádico com o encontro, o que Snape realmente não compreendeu. Neville, visivelmente aflito, ao ver seu amigo se distanciando, resolveu acompanha-lo. Quando os dois jovens bruxos estavam se aproximando, Severus pode ter certeza absoluta. Potter sorria enviesado como se visse alguma piada naquele encontro. Neville, ainda mais transparente do que Harry, estava, de fato, nervoso e reforçando sua Oclumência. _O que ele teria a esconder_?

Foi Snape quem resolveu falar primeiro.

"Que honra eu e os demais muggle aqui estão tendo. Dois heróis do mundo mágico em nossa presença", zombou. E sentindo um desejo cruel, resolveu provocar mais diretamente Longbottom. "Inclusive, 'Neville Longbottom: o verdadeiro herói de Hogwarts'. Um título fascinante para o seu livro, Longbottom. Pena que a repórter esqueceu o endereço da minha casa acidentalmente, mas se eu tivesse dado uma entrevista sobre seu desempenho escolar, teria te humanizado mais, mostrado que você não é tudo isso que ela relatou."

Potter trocou olhares com Neville, antes de se virar para o professor e questionar:

"Skeeter esqueceu o endereço da sua casa? Acidentalmente?"

Os olhos negros cintilaram de malícia. Severus encarrou fixamente Potter, tentando acessar seus pensamentos. Porém, nada conseguiu, o rapaz havia se tornando um excelente Oclumente.

"É essa a versão da história que eu irei contar", disse Snape.

"Enfeitiçou ela? Com feitiços de memória?", perguntou e depois se virou para Neville com um sorriso torto. "Então, é _por isso_ que Skeeter não escreveu um livro sobre 'o herói de guerra apaixonado Severus Snape'. Hum... Não! Acho que o título do livro não seria esse, talvez algo como 'o coração dividido do Comensal da Morte'. O que acha, Snape?"

Severus não se abalou em nada. A máscara de impassibilidade não se alterava com os comentários de Potter.

"É por isso que Skeeter diz que Longbottom é mais amado do que você, Potter. Você é extremamente desagradável."

"Vindo de você? Isso é um elogio!", zombou mais uma vez. Harry parecia sentir um prazer sádico em retrucar o Comensal da Morte. Parecia que iria continuar, porém seu celular tocou. Ele viu o visor e disse: "Apesar da conversa agradável, eu preciso atender."

Enquanto Potter se afastava alguns passos, ele falava ao telefone: "Ginny? Onde você está? Conseguiu encontrar a estação do metrô?"

Neville e Severus ficaram alguns segundos em um silêncio longo e desagradável. O aluno parecia tenso, e alterava o olhar entre os olhos de Snape e os próprios sapatos.

"Eu achei justo você não ter sido condenado à reclusão", comentou Longbottom, tentando puxar assunto.

Snape esquadrinhou Neville com atenção. O bruxo ignorou o calafrio que sentiu por estar olhando para os olhos hazel tão de perto. O professor preferiu se focar na Legilimência. Longbottom não tinha o mesmo talento de Potter. Severus conseguiu acessar seus pensamentos com facilidade, apesar de ter noção de que o rapaz tentava de alguma forma usar Oclumência. Snape viu relances do dia de Neville. O garoto no ministério da magia, juntamente com Potter, Weasley e outros alunos, recebendo treinamento, depois decidindo ir para o pub na hora do almoço e, por fim, indo pegar o metrô para chegar ao pub. Severus piscou, parando a invasão.

"O novo ministro da magia me considerou um criminoso de guerra não perigoso. Por isso eu recebi uma pena _alternativa_", disse em um tom bastante desgostoso.

"Você fala de um jeito como se não estivesse satisfeito com isso", disse Longbottom, em tom de quem fala seu pensamento em voz alta.

Os olhos negros brilharam novamente.

"Responda-me você, Longbottom. _Você_ acha que eu sou um bruxo não perigoso?"

"Eu..."

"O metrô chegou. Vamos", disse Harry.

Os três entraram no vagão. Snape percebeu que havia algum tipo de conversa muda entre os dois jovens através de intensas trocas de olhares. Potter parecia encorajar o amigo a fazer algo.

Harry pigarreou, tentando agir com naturalidade.

"Por favor, Snape, não me diga que continua sendo professor. Ninguém merece esse trauma", disse olhando para a pasta de estilo professoral que o bruxo carregava.

"Eu não merecia mais esse castigo após 17 anos na vida docente. Trabalho agora com muito pouco contato humano. Sou farmacêutico, um emprego indicado pelo ministro da magia, até terminar de cumprir minha pena pelos meus crimes."

"Isso é um alívio para os alunos", comentou Neville. O rapaz recebeu um olhar nada agradável do Comensal da Morte. Contudo, não se encolheu ou desviou o olhar. "Bem... Você acabou de dizer que não gosta de dar aulas."

Severus voltou a estuda-lo com minúcia. Não entendia o que estava se passando entre os dois. Voltou a invadir a mente do rapaz. Ele podia sentir as barreiras mentais de Longbottom, mas pareciam ser barreiras inúteis. Snape conseguia acessar facilmente suas lembranças. Buscando memórias mais antigas, o bruxo viu a aula de ontem de Neville, que foi de Poções Avançada, também teve um vislumbre de uma lembrança de domingo, quando ele visitou a avó, e no sábado quando ele tivera um encontro com diversos Gryffindors da casa dos Weasley. Ele piscou, desviando dos olhos hazel.

"Eu preferia que você não fizesse isso", disse Neville.

"Está falando com quem, Longbottom?", perguntou cinicamente Severus.

"A Legilimência. Pare de usar Legilimência contra mim. Isso é..."

"Deseducado? Deselegante? Nada profissional? Ou até proibido para um bruxo que está sob a condição de uso restrito de magia?", sugeriu Potter com um sorriso malicioso.

_Uso restrito de magia_, pensou Snape com raiva. Realmente detestava essa parte da sua pena.

"Usei Legilimência sem varinha, o que não é um feitiço muito invasivo. Inclusive, existem autores que não consideram Legilimência sem varinha um feitiço, de fato. Por isso, esse feitiço não conta para o meu uso restritivo de magia."

"Ainda assim, gostaria que parasse. É desconfortável", falou Neville.

"Lamento", mentiu Severus descaradamente.

Harry revirou os olhos.

"Ginny e Bill nos encontraram na estação seguinte. Eu avisei que estamos no último vagão", disse e depois deu um olhar expressivo para Neville.

Severus ouviu Longbottom respirar fundo, depois viu o rapaz se virar em sua direção. Snape fixou o olhar nos olhos hazel. Continuava achando que eram olhos assustadores e, em certo grau, encantadores. Mel, amarelo e verde misturados formando uma cor única: hazel.

"Estamos indo para um pub", disse Neville, olhando para Severus. "Vamos beber e conversar um pouco. Se não tiver nada para fazer, você poderia passar lá...", falou e sua voz estava forçadamente despreocupada.

"Está me convidando para um encontro de Gryffindors?"

Apesar de sua atenção estar totalmente focada em Neville, Snape percebeu que Harry revirou novamente os olhos. Parecia estar contando até cem para não interferir.

"Essa segmentação não é boa. Isso alimentou Voldemort. Fora de Hogwarts somos apenas bruxos", disse e falou a última palavra um pouco mais baixo. Provavelmente por receio dos muggle estarem ouvindo.

"Pretende entrar para a política depois de se tornar auror, Longbottom? O discurso já está pronto", zombou.

"Eu só pensei que seria legal você interagir com _a gente_", sugeriu olhando fixamente para os olhos de Severus. De forma que a palavra 'a gente' teve outra conotação. Indicava que Neville queria uma interação direta com o professor.

Severus piscou, realmente atordoado. Ele não saberia se eram os olhos hazel, o próprio Longbottom, o perfume amadeirado do rapaz que enchia seus pulmões, ou o que ele havia acabado de dizer... Mas Snape tinha ficado atordoado. O que era extremante raro. Isso porque parecia que o garoto, o verdadeiro herói de Hogwarts, havia acabado de dar uma cantada nele. Ele deu uma rápida olhada para Potter. Ele viu que Potter sorria de um jeito satisfeito, como se seu time tivesse acabado de fazer um gol. Será que isso era mais uma indicativa de que Longbottom havia cantado Severus? O professor só não entendia o que motivava o rapaz. Uma aposta, talvez?

"Eu tenho outros planos para hoje."

Potter imediatamente parou de sorriu e lançou mais um olhar de incentivo para Neville. A voz nos autofalantes do vagão anunciou a nova estação.

"Se mudar de ideia", Neville falou e pegou um pedaço de papel e caneta na mochila. "Esse é o endereço do pub", disse e entregou o pedaço de papel para Severus.

O professor pegou o papel sem demonstrar qualquer interesse. Ele dobrou o papel e colocou no bolso da calça sem nem olhar o endereço. A atenção de Snape estava no pedaço de papel e caneta que o rapaz tinha usado e agora guardava dentro da mochila.

"_Papel_ e _caneta_, Longbottom? Sua avó aprovaria _isso_?", perguntou como um legítimo Slytherin, que tem aversão a tudo que não é mágico.

"Eu me adapto. Gosto do mundo muggle."

O metrô chegou a estação seguinte e mais dois bruxos entraram no vagão. Ginny e Bill Wesley.

"Ginny!", Harry disse e a namorada o cumprimentou com um beijo rápido nos lábios. A ruiva depois beijou o rosto de Longbottom.

"Oi, Neville!", falou e depois paralisou ao olhar Severus. "Achei que você estivesse brincando comigo, Harry. Olá, professor!"

Snape apenas meneou a cabeça em direção a ruiva.

Bill apertou a mão dos dois rapazes, mas se limitou a também menear a cabeça para Severus.

"Como você está, Neville?", questionou Bill.

"Bem."

Ginny pegou irmão pelo braço e o puxou sutilmente. Agora Harry, Bill e ela formavam um círculo, deixando Longbottom e Snape excluídos.

Severus franziu levemente a sobrancelha, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Os amiguinhos de Neville sabiam da _brincadeira_ e estavam estimulando-o a continuar. Era isso que estava acontecendo? Ou Snape estava exagerando e vendo algo onde não havia nada?

Apesar disso, Severus pôde notar que Neville estava nitidamente envergonhado com o que os amigos faziam. Talvez ele não quisesse ficar excluído dos amigos, tendo somente o ex-professor como companhia. Ele olhou para Snape sem jeito.

"E esse tempo maluco? Você acredita que é culpa do efeito estufa?"

O professor quase sorriu com a pergunta inesperada.

"Quer mesmo conversar sobre o tempo?"

"Talvez... Só estou puxando assunto."

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas ficou em silêncio. Ele simplesmente não sabia como iniciar e incitar conversas, por isso ficou quieto. O bruxo deu uma rápida olhada no trio de Gryffindors, que conversavam entre si, sem lhes dar a menor atenção.

"Sabe, foi muita sorte te encontrar aqui", comentou Neville.

"É mesmo?", questionou Severus. A essa altura ele realmente não sabia a intenção do rapaz. Longbottom poderia estar zombando, falando a verdade ou apenas puxando assunto. Já que o professor reparou que o silêncio parecia particularmente incômodo para Longbottom.

"Sim, bem... Poções nunca foi o meu forte e..."

"Não entendo como isso pode ser provável", zombou. "Você sempre se dedicou muito a essa disciplina, não foi?"

Neville, demonstrando muita dignidade, continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

"Em todo o caso, eu realmente preciso aprender a fazer a Poção... Wolfsbane. Então se você pudesse me dar uma aula prática ou..."

"Eu envio a poção para você. De quanto precisa?"

"Mas eu quero _aprender_ a fazer a poção."

Severus olhou novamente para os demais bruxos, ele reparou que Bill Weasley lançava olhares agressivos em sua direção, quase como se temesse por Longbottom. Talvez Longbottom fosse de fato o maior herói de Hogwarts, já que era o único a encará-lo para pedir pelo aprendizado. Será que a poção era para Bill Weasley?

"O que está sugerindo, Longbottom? Quer que eu seja seu professor particular?"

"Sim, mais ou menos isso."

"Não vejo como isso dará certo. Você é péssimo preparador de poções."

"Eu _era_. Não sou mais um menininho que fica assustado com o seu olhar. Eu vou bem em Poções Avançada."

"Mas se não consegue preparar a Wolfsbane mesmo estando se preparando para ser auror, começo a suspeitar que esse curso de auror não seja tão exigente quanto devia."

Snape observou Longbottom ficar pálido com seu comentário, mas não se intimidou.

"Eu pago sua hora", disse determinado para Severus. "Eu preciso da poção, preciso fazê-la. Assim, você verá com seus olhos o tipo de preparador de poções que eu me tornei."

Havia tanto desafio, tanta coragem na fala de Neville, que Snape queria vir até onde ele ia.

"Por que precisa da poção? Weasley não está sob controle?"

"Minhas razões... Isso é pessoal. Mas Bill está bem."

Snape parecia analisar sua decisão. Mas havia algo naquele garoto, e/ou naqueles olhos hazel que pareciam mexer com o professor. Ele gostaria de olhar mais vezes para aqueles olhos que agora demonstravam tanta valentia e determinação. O bruxo cedeu. Severus abriu a pasta, pegou um pedaço de papel e escreveu seu endereço, uma data e um horário.

"Venha até minha casa nesse dia. Vou testar seus conhecimentos no preparo de poções. Se eu achar aceitável, irei te auxiliar a preparar a poção que você quiser. Contudo, quero que fique claro que não serei seu professor particular em nenhum momento. Apenas irei assistir você preparar a poção e corrigirei seus erros."

"Estou de acordo."

A voz do autofalante do metrô indicou a próxima estação.

"Essa é a minha estação. Até breve, Longbottom!", disse e girou teatralmente nos calcanhares, se afastando sem se despedir dos demais.

* * *

Somente após o metrô voltar a ficar em movimento, Neville conseguiu respirar fundo. Ele achou por um momento que fosse desmaiar. Snape realmente mexia profundamente com ele. O rapaz precisou respirar fundo mais uma vez para se acalmar.

Ginny se virou na direção de Longbottom, sorrindo para o amigo.

"Neville! Esse encontro foi planejado pelo destino! Você encontro ele casualmente! Me diga! Como foi a conversa? Conseguiu alguma coisa?"

Neville fechou os olhos e esfregou a testa.

"Eu menti para ele. Conheço Snape desde os meus onze anos, e essa é a primeira vez que eu menti para ele."

"Com o tempo você se acostuma", brincou Harry. "Ei, acreditam que Snape usou Legilimência no Neville?"

"Duas vezes", acrescentou Longbottom.

"O que?", indagou Ginny indignada.

"Duas vezes, Neville? Então ele não é tão indiferente em relação a você como você pensa. Como foram as invasões?", perguntou Bill em um tom professoral.

"Eu fiz como você me ensinou. Deixei que ele só tivesse acesso às memórias recentes. Bloqueei todos os pensamentos com relação a ele. Obrigado, Bill. Sem os seus conselhos, eu provavelmente teria bloqueado totalmente o acesso dele."

"Isso seria suspeito, ele pensaria que tem algo errado."

"Ele claramente percebeu a nossa troca de olhares. Ele notou algo. Eu percebi", disse Neville com amargura. "Tínhamos que ter sido mais discretos."

"Neville, você tem uma atração por esse homem desde que tinha dezesseis anos. Já esperamos tempo demais para sutilezas. Você precisa achar alguém. Se não for ele, tudo bem. Ao menos você tentou. Irá superar e seguir em frente", falou Ginny.

Neville olhou para Ginny, sua grande amiga e confidente. Gostava muito da determinação e força da garota, era um exemplo para ele.

"Eu gostaria que fosse ele", disse Longbottom com o olhar quase sonhador.

Potter fez uma careta.

"Eu não. Acho surpreendente você não sentir asco quando vê esse homem."

Bill balançou a cabeça como se concordasse com cada palavra de Harry.

Ginny olhou feio para os dois. Eles não entendiam Neville. Ela o conhecia desde que entrou em Hogwarts. Eles tinham vivido anos de amizade. Neville era doce e gentil. Detestava mentir e magoar as pessoas. Neville era sempre foi seu confidente. Porém, o amigo nunca tinha demonstrado interesse em ninguém. E justamente quando ele revelou a Ginny que estava descobrindo seus sentimentos pelo professor, Snape matou Dumbledore. Isso quase estraçalhou o coração de Neville. Ele se sentia culpado por sentir atração por um assassino. Neville nunca havia se recuperado totalmente. Por isso, no ano seguinte, ele sentia tanta vontade de enfrentar Snape. Ele liderou decididamente a Armada de Dumbledore. Mas Ginny também via que por debaixo de sua máscara de valentia, havia uma profunda dor.

"O que foi aquele papel que ele te deu?", perguntou Ginny.

"O endereço dele. Eu tive que mentir para ele e inventar uma história de que queria aprender a fazer uma poção."

"Qual poção?"

"A poção mais difícil que eu lembrei na hora, Wolfsbane. Mas eu sou mesmo um perfeito idiota! Essa poção não está nem na ementa da disciplina de Poções Avançada. Se ele pesquisar, vai descobrir que eu sou mentiroso."

"Ele vai pesquisar como?", perguntou Potter. "Não se esqueça que ele é Comensal da Morte, e nossa professora de Poções Avançada detesta todos eles, inclusive Snape. Apesar dele e Draco terem sido os únicos Comensais da Morte que não foram para Azkaban, ninguém irá dar informações para ele. Todos conhecem a má fama de Severus Snape. Ele não vai descobrir nada."

"Eu espero."

Ginny sorriu, feliz com a possibilidade, de ao menos, o amigo tentar se aproximar do professor. Duvidava muito que aquele homem ruim e amargo fosse capaz de fazer alguém feliz ou mesmo de sentir algum sentimento bom. Porém, se tinha alguém no mundo que tinha alguma chance era Neville. Mas... Uma vez que tentasse e, possivelmente, fracassasse, Neville seguiria em frente. Ginny iria garantir que ele seguisse em frente. Provavelmente com o coração partido, mas seguiria em frente. E Ginny tinha dúzias de amigos interessados em Neville para fazê-lo esquecer do Comensal da Morte.

"Se anime, Neville!", falou Ginny sorrindo. "Hoje vamos comemorar sua façanha."

* * *

Severus precisou limpar o quarto de sua casa que ele havia transformado em sua particular miniatura de sala de aula de Poções. Há muitos anos atrás, Snape havia enfeitiçado o local para se parecer com a masmorra de Hogwarts. Isso incluía o chão e as paredes de pedras escuras e frias e a ausência de luz, já que as janelas ficavam permanentemente fechadas. Velas suspensas costumavam iluminar o local. Porém, todos esses feitiços haviam expirado. As paredes estavam brancas e o chão era de madeira escura, igual aos outros cômodos da casa. As velas suspensas estavam caídas no chão. Era um cenário triste. Adicionalmente, tudo, as duas bancadas de granito escuro, o armário com estoque de poções e ingredientes, o armário com os livros, as balanças e os diversos caldeirões, estavam organizados, porém cheios de poeira e teias de aranha. Parecia com a cena de um filme de terror de tão desolador.

O professor não podia usar feitiços de limpeza ou enfeitiçar o local para ter a aparência antiga, por conta da sua pena de uso restritivo de magia. Ele apenas podia usar a varinha para usar três feitiços quaisquer ao dia. E o professor preferia guardar esses feitiços para usar com Longbottom, se fosse necessário. Mas havia uma brecha nessa restrição, como ele era um excelente Legimente, Severus era capaz de usar o feitiço de uma forma não tão invasiva, sem o uso da varinha, como ele havia mencionado par ao rapaz. E esses feitiços sem uso da varinha não contavam, para a sua sorte.

Não existindo opção, Snape limpou o cômodo manualmente. A limpeza se mostrou muito desgastante. Após tirar todo o pó dos objetos e varrer o chão do cômodo, Severus estava suado e cansado. O bruxo quase se arrependeu de não ter limpado utilizando um feitiço. Mas era melhor guardar. Ele não sabia qual era a real intenção do rapaz. Snape tinha uma convicção de que se tratava de uma aposta. Potter devia ter apostado com Longbottom para ver se ele era capaz de confrontá-lo ou algo do tipo. Só isso explicaria o sorrisinho idiota de Potter ao ver Neville ter insistido com essa palhaçada.

Severus sorriu com sadismo. Se fosse uma aposta, Longbottom iria se arrepender amargamente. Mesmo que isso custasse sua liberdade, Snape usaria diversos feitiços dolorosos no rapaz para lhe dar uma lição.

Snape resolveu tomar banho e se preparar para a visita. Ainda não tinha decidido qual poção o garoto teria que fazer. Estava cogitando a poção Esquelesce ou a poção para repor sangue. Essas duas levavam umas duas horas para ficar prontas e eram relativamente difíceis de se fazer. Severus queria ver até onde iria a brincadeira do ex-aluno. O Comensal da Morte também gostaria de ver se Longbottom seria capaz de fazer alguma poção.

* * *

Após o banho, Severus voltou para o seu modesto laboratório. Ele olhou irritadiço para o teto, a ausência das velas suspensas o incomodava. Depois encarou a luz solar entrando pela janela aberta. O bruxo não tinha nada contra o sol, mas estava mais acostumado a ausência deste. Até porque isso seria um limitante, só poderia fazer Longbottom trabalhar enquanto tivesse sol.

Snape olhou novamente irritado para o teto, e se amaldiçoou por não ter colocado um lustre ali. Mas o quarto não tinha nada de muggle, inclusive tomadas. Aquele era o recanto mais sagrado para Severus na casa. Ali, ele esquecia que estava na casa de seus pais, em um bairro muggle. Ali, ele ignorava tudo de ruim na sua vida. Ali ele era somente o bruxo, o mestre de poções.

Severus colocou a caixa com as velas que ele recolheu do chão em cima de uma das bancadas. Ele tinha restrição com feitiços, mas Longbottom não. O professor faria o rapaz acender e içar as velas. Assim eles teriam todo o tempo do mundo, e Snape poderia se livrar do incômodo sol.

A campainha soou e Severus olhou para o relógio de pulso. Longbottom estava adiantado quinze minutos. Ótimo! _Isso indicava que o rapaz estava ansioso para encontra-lo?_

Snape se irritou com o próprio pensamento. Após verificar que tudo estava em ordem, ele saiu do laboratório e foi atender a porta.

* * *

A primeira coisa que Severus viu foram os olhos hazel, essa mistura desconcertante de verde, amarelo e mel. Neville deu um meio sorriso, que era igualmente desconcertante, visto que agora seu sorriso era lindo. O garoto vestia-se como um muggle. Calça jeans escura, camisa, suéter e casaco.

"Oi! Te trouxe um vinho", disse Longbottom, em um tom alegre.

"Entre", falou secamente.

Após Neville entrar, Snape fechou a porta atrás de si. Com os dois na sala de estar, Severus esquadrinhou Longbottom.

"Você entende que esse nosso encontro não é uma visita? Por que trouxe vinho?", questionou com a voz baixa, porém agressiva.

Neville não aparentou se abalar, e nem se encolheu frente a agressividade do homem. Parecia continuar alegre e bem disposto.

"Eu só queria ser educado. Você está me prestando um grande favor. Hoje é sábado e você devia ter outros planos para relaxar e se distrair. Sou realmente grato por estar me recebendo."

Snape ficou mais raivoso. Longbottom era tão transparente que chegava a ser irritante. Era visível para o professor que o rapaz estava feliz por estar ali e só estava tentando agradar.

"Você trouxe um livro de poções?"

"Vários. Estão na minha mochila."

Severus tirou o vinho das mãos de Neville. Futuramente, ele iria testar para ver se tinha algo naquele vinho. Dessa forma, poderia avaliar com precisão qual real intenção do garoto.

"Me dê seu casaco", ordenou.

Após guardar casaco de Longbottom, Snape disse:

"Suba as escadas. Eu reservei um lugar apropriado na minha casa para o preparo de poções."

* * *

Com os dois no pequeno laboratório, novamente, Severus esquadrinhava o garoto a procura de algo. Dessa vez, diferente do metrô, Longbottom bloqueava seu acesso.

Neville olhava admirado e até fascinado o cômodo, mas sempre que os dois cruzavam olhares, sua mente estava fechada através da Oclumência. Ele olhou diretamente para Snape e pediu:

"Não faça isso. Se quer saber alguma coisa, eu te responderei, mas não invada minha mente."

"Eu não entendo você, Longbottom."

"Em que sentido?"

"O que veio fazer aqui?"

"Eu vim ser testado por você. Não foi isso o que combinamos?"

"Não se faça imbecil, Longbottom!", sussurrou em seu tom letal. Em outra época, o tom certo para fazer Neville se encolher.

Longbottom, caso tenha sentido algo, não demonstrou.

"Senhor, eu vim até sua casa porque eu preciso de auxílio para preparar a poção Wolfsbane. Mas, se não sou bem vindo aqui, eu posso ir embora agora."

"Qual sua _real_ intenção por trás disso? Você poderia encomendar a poção. Por que o interesse nessa poção? Está se relacionando com algum lobisomem?"

Severus viu a respiração de Longbottom inspirar com força. Ótimo! Ao menos uma reação do rapaz ele obteve. Ele assistiu o ex-aluno respirar fundo para em seguida começar a falar:

"Meu interesse é puramente acadêmico. O senhor, melhor do que ninguém, sabe das minhas limitações no preparo de poções. E desde o término da guerra, eu decidi superar minhas limitações. Por isso, aceitei o convite do ministro da magia para entrar no curso de aurores. Eu estudei Poções mais do que qualquer outra matéria durante o curso. Acabei realmente me interessando pela disciplina. Não tanto quanto Herbologia, obviamente. Eu fiquei intrigado por não saber preparar corretamente uma poção, como a Mata-Cão."

"Por que está usando Oclumência contra mim?"

"Porque o senhor já usou e está usando Legilimência contra mim. Estou apenas me protegendo. Sinceramente, não é agradável ter sua privacidade invadida."

Snape não identificou mentira nas palavras do rapaz. Após analisa-lo mais alguns instantes, voltou a falar:

"Não estou totalmente convencido de suas razões, Longbottom. Mas se isso for alguma espécie de brincadeira ou aposta, eu te garanto que irá se arrepender."

"Não é brincadeira, senhor. Eu garanto."

"Melhor para você, garoto. Porque se estiver brincando comigo, a mando de Potter ou qualquer um de seus amiguinhos, não haverá restrição de magia que me impedirá de tortura-lo."

"Não é uma brincadeira, senhor", repetiu com veracidade incontestável.

"Para de me chamar de senhor", ordenou, irritado. Ficar ouvindo repetidamente aquela palavra parecia enfatizar a diferença de idade entre eles. Porém, Severus quase deu um passo para trás, pois viu nitidamente aqueles olhos hazel brilharem de alegria.

"Está me autorizando a chama-lo pelo primeiro nome?"

"Não! Só não acho necessário o formalismo do 'senhor'", disse e viu o brilho no olhar do rapaz diminuir. "Agora, vamos ao seu pequeno teste. Quero que faça a poção Esquelesce. Espero que tenha o modo de preparo em algum de seus livros."

"Sim, eu tenho."

"Use a bancada que quiser e tudo que precisar. Os ingredientes estão no armário da esquerda. Enquanto prepara, eu vou observá-lo. Mas antes, preciso que faça alguns feitiços para mim."

Neville olhou confuso para ele.

Severus pegou a caixa cheia de velas vindas de Hogwarts.

"Por conta da minha pena alternativa, não posso fazer muitos feitiços. Preciso que faça essas velas flutuarem, como em Hogwarts."

Longbottom prontamente acenou com a varinha, e utilizando um feitiço não-verbal, fez as velas todas flutuarem. Snape aprovou o uso de feitiços não verbais, mas não comentou.

"Acenda-as", ordenou Severus.

Mais um aceno com a varinha e nenhuma palavra, Neville fez o que foi pedido.

"Feche a cortina e comece a trabalhar. Tem o tempo que precisar, porém o tempo médio de preparo dessa poção é uma hora e meia", disse e se acomodou em uma poltrona perto da janela, que agora estava fechada.

* * *

Longbottom estava indignado e encantado pelo professor. Desde que entrou na casa dele, o homem havia tentado invadir sua mente diversas vezes. Todas sem sucesso. Dessa vez, Neville não confia totalmente na sua Oclumência. Ele estava na casa de Severus, o ambiente carregado com o cheio único do bruxo e os dois estavam a sós. Não. Definitivamente não confiaria em si mesmo. Sua mente iria divagar até suas fantasias de madrugada e Snape conseguiria lê-lo. Caso o ex-professor pudesse ver os tipos de coisas que Neville gostaria de fazer com ele, o rapaz provavelmente seria expulso dali a chutes.

Porém, o fato de Severus realmente acreditar que Longbottom tinha ido até ali para pregar uma peça era tão improvável que chegava a ser ridículo. Neville sofrera com bullying a vida inteira. Jamais praticaria isso com outra pessoa. Em especial _ele_, o dono da máscara de indiferença. Nas fantasias de Longbottom, essa mascara caía, dando lugar a expressões faciais mais interessantes.

_PARE!_, gritou mentalmente Neville para si mesmo. Pensar em Severus _dessa forma_ enquanto está sendo avaliado, era pedir para um desastre acontecer. Se não fizesse a poção, estaria perdido. Ele precisava se mostrar digno para o ex-professor, necessitava mudar sua imagem de menininho bobo.

Neville colocou a mochila em cima da bancada, levemente trêmulo. O ambiente que ele ajudou a criar parecia a masmorra onde ele foi, durante muito tempo, o pior aluno de Poções. Parecia que o professor realmente tinha se esforçado para fazer o local ficar idêntico a Hogwarts, com exceção do piso e paredes.

Longbottom tinha ido até lá preparado, separou os melhores livros de Poções disponíveis. Ele sabia que em todos os cinco livros que ele trouxe, havia o modo de preparo da Esquelesce. Neville retirou os livros da mochila e os empilhou em cima da bancada. Porém, estava tão nervoso, que esbarrou nos livros, fazendo todos caírem no chão. Ele fitou Snape rapidamente e viu os lábios finos do professor se repuxarem levemente em um sorriso de escárnio.

O rapaz respirou fundo e pegou os livros. Após ver a reação de Severus, ele teve a certeza que seria totalmente inviável fazer qualquer coisa olhando diretamente para o bruxo. Por isso, ele se virou, ficando de costas para o bruxo. Em seguida, leu o preparo da poção algumas vezes e depois separou os ingredientes no armário.

* * *

Após mais de uma hora com Neville trabalhando atentamente e Severus lendo um livro depositado em seu colo, o professor se levantou. O bruxo mais velho se esgueirou lentamente pelo cômodo, como um verdadeiro espião. Longbottom estava tão concentrado no preparo da poção que só percebeu a movimentação quando Snape estava atrás dele, olhando por cima de seu ombro.

Neville respirou fundo com a aproximação. Podia sentir o calor do homem nas suas costas. Ele respirou fundo de novo. Ele se virou na direção do homem, e, tentando controlar sua voz, perguntou:

"O que está fazendo?"

"Eu quero ver de perto como você está se saindo. Isso te incomoda?", retrucou cinicamente.

"Você me deixa nervoso", assumiu, e quase concomitantemente, Neville sentiu uma nova investida em sua mente, porém usou toda sua força para reforçar sua Oclumência. _Era impressão sua ou Snape estava tentando invadir sua mente enquanto ele falava? Será que pensou que seria mais fácil?_

"Por que continua fazendo isso?", indagou Longbottom.

"Porque não confio em você ou em seus motivos."

"Então por que me aceitou em sua casa?"

"Você acha que a curiosidade é uma característica exclusiva dos Gryffindors? Eu queria entender a razão do seu interesse em Poções. Ou seria seu interesse em lobisomens?"

Neville piscou, totalmente incrédulo. Interesse em lobisomens? Ele não conseguia entender como um homem tão inteligente quanto Snape não conseguia ver o óbvio. Seu interesse era _ele_! Sempre foi ele! Contudo, Longbottom não podia dizer isso agora. Primeiro precisava conquistar seu respeito. Ele viu sua poção começar a soltar vapores.

"Com licença. Eu preciso acrescentar as folhas de acônito para finalizar a poção", disse e se virou em direção a bancada. Depois com cuidado, adicionou as folhas picadas lentamente ao caldeirão.

Neville percebeu um movimento, e sentiu Severus sair de trás dele, em seguida contornou a bancada e parou na sua frente.

"Você não respondeu, Longbottom. Tem algum interesse amoroso em um lobisomem? É por isso que precisa aprender a fazer a poção Wolfsbane?"

"Podemos conversar depois? Estou finalizando a poção."

Snape apertou os olhos, visivelmente contrariado, mas não insistiu com as perguntas. Enquanto isso, Neville terminava a poção. Quando terminou de acrescentar o acônito, ele girou o líquido do caldeirão três vezes, que mudou de cor, se tornando branco. O rapaz sorriu satisfeito e levantou o olhar, encarando diretamente Severus.

"Finalizei a poção."

Snape não se deu ao trabalho de olhar para a poção, o bruxo parecia mais interessado em confrontar o rapaz.

"Por que não pediu ajuda a Granger?"

Neville não tinha uma boa resposta para essa pergunta. Era óbvio que se ele apenas tivesse interesse em aprender a fazer a poção, a opção mais inteligente seria pedir auxílio à amiga excepcional.

"Hermione não tem a mesma experiência que você, Snape."

"Sabe o que eu acho?", interrompeu Snape. "Penso que não recorreu a Granger porque tem vergonha de admitir para ela que está interessado em um lobisomem. Isso explica seu interesse específico na poção Wolfsbane, e ter recorrido a mim. Você pensou que eu faria menos perguntas, não foi? De fato, eu não te condenarei como possivelmente Granger faria. Apesar de achar no mínimo asqueroso você se relacionar com um lobisomem. Porém, isso não é da minha conta."

Neville estava tão chocado com as afirmações insanas de Severus que nem conseguiu contradizê-lo. _Não, eu não estou interessado em lobisomens, eu gosto mais de Comensais da Morte_. Seria ridículo! Talvez fosse melhor, ao menos por enquanto, Snape pensar isso. No fim, quando Longbottom mostrasse ao professor o bruxo que ele se tornou, ele se declararia. Sim, em algum momento ele teria que se declarar. Mesmo que fosse para receber um sonoro NÃO seguido de vários feitiços. Ele precisava ao menos tentar.

"A minha poção...", falou, tentando mudar de assunto.

Severus olhou rapidamente para o caldeirão.

"Sua poção está razoável", rosnou. "Esperava mais de um futuro auror."

"Eu fiz algo errado?"

"Algo errado além de ser desastrado? De deixar as coisas cair? E ter mexido demais na poção ao finalizá-la?"

"Eu segui as instruções", protestou indignado. "E desde quando ser desastrado é errado?"

"Para um preparador de poções? Imagina o que pode acontecer caso você derrube algo errado? Talvez uma explosão, a própria morte, ou até várias mortes?"

"Eu..."

"Seria melhor para você e para todo o mundo se você mantivesse seu interesse em Herbologia. Para cuidar de plantinhas, não tem problema ser desastrado. Por isso, combina com você."

Neville estava pasmo. Severus sabia ser cruel com muita facilidade. Porém, ao invés de achar isso irritante e desprezível, ele considerava charmoso e atraente. Ele quase riu de si mesmo por ser patético. Estava realmente apaixonado por aquele homem.

"A poção está aprovada? Demonstrei ser apto para aprender a Wolfsbane?", perguntou e fez a segunda pergunta de propósito, a fim de reforçar seu suposto interesse por lobisomens.

"Essa foi uma poção muito fácil, até Potter seria capaz de fazê-la. Irei ter que te testar de novo", falou e seus olhos brilhavam de sadismo.

Longbottom quase sorriu. Ficar mais tempo com Snape? Seria bom.

"Qual poção? Posso fazê-la agora."

"Volte daqui há duas semanas. Preciso comprar os ingredientes. Como estou pensando em poções mais elaboradoras, não tenho tudo aqui."

"Duas semanas?"

"Sim. Algum problema?"

"Posso sugerir outra data? E semana que vem?"

"Já tenho outros assuntos agendados, Longbottom."

Neville sentiu subitamente o ciúmes percorrer seu corpo.

"Daqui a duas semanas, então. Como eu irei pagá-lo, Snape?", questionou, encarando o professor. Ele sentiu nitidamente Severus se incomodar com a pergunta, por isso acrescentou: "Pelo seu tempo?"

"Você não vai me pagar. Ainda não decidi se irei realmente auxiliá-lo."

Longbottom já esperava por algo desse tipo. Ele abriu sua mochila e tirou de lá uma caixa de presente retangular decorada com a temática de enfeites de natal. Antes que pudesse entrega-lo, a voz fria e seca de Severus disse:

"Eu não quero presentes, nem nada do tipo, Longbottom. Se eu optar por auxilia-lo, será meramente por caridade."

Definitivamente, o homem era especialista em crueldade.

"Está se aproximando o Natal. Eu insisto, Snape. É apenas um livro. É sobre um assunto que te interessa."

"Eu não quero."

"Por favor, aceite. Pelo Natal", disse e colocou o embrulho em cima da bancada. "Não te trarei mais presentes."

Severus o observou com descrença, como se não acreditasse que Neville fosse capaz de não ser educado.

"Não irei aceitar por uma razão simples", falou e observou a caixa. "Acho improvável eu já não ter lido o livro dentro dessa caixa", disse e abriu a caixa. "Merlin! Como conseguiu isso? É um livro dedicado as artes das trevas!"

"Eu tenho minhas fontes. E eu já imaginei que seria difícil comprar um livro que você já não tivesse lido, por isso escolhi um livro mais raro e... Obscuro."

Neville sentiu o rubor brotar em seu rosto ao receber um olhar quase de admiração e surpresa de Snape.

"Interessante, Longbottom. Você não é mais o estúpido de outros tempos", disse o professor com certa satisfação.

_Era um elogio?_, refletiu. Neville sorria enquanto guardava os seus livros de volta na mochila.

"Vai aceitar o presente?"

"Sim."

Após fechar a mochila e jogar nas costas, ele olhou diretamente para o Comensal da Morte.

"Está com fome? Podemos ir comer algo..."

"Não", disse secamente.

A resposta foi tão seca e dura que teria paralisado Neville em outro momento. Mas ele tinha ido até ali para lutar.

"E um chá?", insistiu. "Podemos ir..."

"Não, Longbottom. Já perdi boa parte da minha tarde com você. Eu tenho outros planos para me entreter."

Neville ficou em silêncio alguns segundos, tentando digerir aquelas palavras. _Outros planos? Entreter? Com quem?_

"Ok. Então nos vemos daqui há duas semanas? No mesmo horário?"

"Exato. Venha, vou te acompanhar até a porta."

* * *

Após Longbottom ir embora, Severus pegou o livro que o garoto lhe deu e começou folheá-lo em seu quarto. Ele havia subestimado o rapaz. Neville, apesar de ser bastante desastrado, não era tão descuidado e desatento. Ele havia feito uma poção complicada com alguma maestria. No final, era mérito de Snape, que foi seu professor por cinco anos.

Ainda assim, Severus estava muito intrigado com Longbottom e seus motivos. Haviam algumas opções para o súbito interesse do rapaz em poções:

1° Ele estava namorando um lobisomem, e por isso precisava aprender a fazer a poção Wolfsbane para conter o lobo nas noites de lua cheia;

2° O garoto apenas queria se aproximar dele por conta de uma aposta ou brincadeira que tinha feito com Potter e seus amiguinhos ou, a pior opção para o professor;

3° A opção que Severus desejava que não fosse verdade, apesar de ser a mais plausível. Longbottom, de alguma forma doentia, estava interessado nele.

A terceira opção era de longe a mais insana, contudo era a mais lógica. Explicava o nervosismo do rapaz, os presentes, o fato de ter insistido tanto nas aulas e os convites para sair. Fazia sentido. Mas existia um _porém_. Snape foi extremamente cruel com ele em Hogwarts durante os sete anos em que Longbottom frequentou a escola. Quão masoquista seria esse garoto para se interessar por ele?

Não! Isso era impossível. Longbottom definitivamente não estava interessado nele! Essa hipótese era tão doida que chegava a ser surreal. Não podia ser isso. Simplesmente não podia.

Severus iria descobrir as razões de Neville. O bruxo escolheu a data daqui há duas semanas justamente por cair na lua cheia. Se houvesse algum lobisomem na vida de Longbottom, ele teria urgência em obter a poção Wolfsbane. Ele teria que insistir com Snape o aprendizado da poção ou pediria uma amostra. Contudo, caso não houvesse um lobisomem, ele não se manifestaria. Restariam outras duas hipóteses para serem testadas.

No fim, Severus, mesmo sem a Oclumência, entraria na mente de Longbottom. Uma coisa ele realmente admirava no rapaz, ele era imensuravelmente menos cínico e mentiroso do que Potter. E haviam os olhos hazel. O ex-aluno tinha se tornado um homem muito atraente... Snape perdeu algum tempo divagando sobre Longbottom.

Após longos minutos, Severus se deu conta do que estava fazendo. Não era admissível ficar pesando na beleza ou os olhos de Longbottom. Ele se levantou, colocou o livro novo na mesinha da cabeceira e seguiu em direção as prateleiras entulhadas de livros. Ele pegou dois livros de Poções Avançadas para folhear. O professor precisava decidir com qual nova poção testaria Longbottom. E, principalmente, precisava ocupar sua cabeça para não voltar a pensar no quanto Longbottom era atraente.

_Continua?_

* * *

**Notas da autora**: Mais um aniversário do nosso querido e eterno Snape. Na fanfic de 2013 eu havia prometido que escreveria em 2014 algo que não fosse Snarry. Confesso que quando fiz essa promessa achei que estaria postando uma fanfic de Lucius e Severus. Contudo... Cada dia mais gosto mais do Neville / Matthew Lewis. Por isso, é mais divertido escrever com Neville. Porém eu adoro as interações de Severus e Lucius. Tenho algo planejado para os dois, só não me pergunte o capítulo, ainda não sei.

Só quero fazer um pequeno agradecimento para **Dora R** que comentou essa semana na minha fanfic de um ano atrás (Presentes e Fantasias), em comemoração ao aniversário do Snape. Espero que você também tenha gostado! E obrigada pelo review, achei atencioso e estimulante. : D

Enfim... Já me alonguei demais.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado! _Vocês gostaram_? O que acharam? **POR FAVOR**, **comentem**! : D

Parafraseando outra fanwritter, '**quanto mais comentários, mais rápida a continuação**'. Se eu não receber reviews, vou pensar que não tem ninguém interessada na história e eu pararei de atualizar.


End file.
